


The Archetypes

by IneffableIz



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Electra Heart as inspiration for the fic, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Madam Red!Centric, References to Depression, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableIz/pseuds/IneffableIz
Summary: Housewife, beauty queen, homewrecker, idle teen. Is Madam Red a perfect woman? She can choose whatever personality when she feels like nobody. It gives the same, for Madam Red is a mask.Original en Español





	The Archetypes

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of time wanting to do this, although I did it in Spanish first. 
> 
> I feel Electra Heart is a really good concept album, Electra is a great character who is very fun to dissect, and I think some of her narratives fit with Madam Red. So here it is. 
> 
> English is not my first language, thanks for reading.

**_i._ **

**_Housewife_ ~**

Happiness is pink, it bathes her husband and unborn daughter; it's light, fluid, calm, soft. 

Tranquil. 

Barely noticeable. It's soft. 

Kind. 

Barely noticeable. 

It makes her wonder if it's truly there,

(do not pay her attention),

Ann wants... 

Everything Ann wants turns inside her, deep and dark and heavy and opaque; it hurts while it claims in silence to be forgotten with less love.

(and it is so that the love of her husband and daughter will never be this heavy)

Then why...?

But if Ann focuses, Vincent disappears off the corner of her eye. 

**_ii._ **

**_Beauty Queen~_ **

La vie en rose is for girls, Madam Red needs a profound and passionate love, for Madam Red loves everyone and everyone loves her.

(all except-)

Love is all that she fears, but a woman finds herself in being pretty, and that is something they don't teach you in books. Crossing the line between duty and freedom. Doing it wrong is terrible, not doing it is impossible. 

Red has the starring role, fascination, and glamour. 

Easy is not to find other red and passionate love.

(No one wants her heart to break).

_**iii.** _

_**Homewrecker~** _

God.

Why do you do this to me? 

Everything is life or death, and there is nothing more, nothing more. 

When there is nothing more, only dammed red, what to do?

Destruction. 

That my sister's kindness is horribly beautiful and I love her, god, I love her.

I love my sister so much. 

(And yet).

What I want-

Why do I get to be without a daughter and a husband?

What I want-

To destroy. 

And there is no one else and everyone left and I am alone and all I've got left is a kind God of death. 

What I want is-

I destroy. 

_**iv.** _

_**Idle Teen~** _

Youth is beautiful only when you forget about it. 

Ann wanted to be the precious chosen one and live la dolce vita; Ann burned her eyelashes and at the distance, she saw her blonde and beautiful sister, not a worry in her life. 

For Vincent surely thought she hated him for never talking to him, while all Ann wanted to do was making the biggest mistake of her life. 

Youth was wasted, when she didn't do it. 

Red prisons her almost without want, and Madam doesn't think in suicide, because if she doesn't have him, she'll have infinity. 


End file.
